


Morston Stuff

by wrecked_fuse



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecked_fuse/pseuds/wrecked_fuse
Summary: A small collection of art I didn't post on tumblr or full uncut versions.Rating includes from Teen and Up to Explicit.1 chapter = 1 postTags will be updated
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Morston Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old sketch and it seems I won't finish it

**Author's Note:**

> find me on:  
> [tumblr](https://wrecked-fuse.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Wrecked_Fuse)  
> [ig](https://www.instagram.com/wrecked_fuse)  
> [vk](https://vk.com/wrecked_fuse)


End file.
